


Rounds

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Battle, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Captain thinks of a battle and its toll on his brothers.





	Rounds

Gregor walks the deserted passageways, making his rounds on the ship affectionately known as the _Bucket._ Peck and Bozo had offered to take him into their berth; he had decided to maintain his vigilance. The swabbies had assured him they were a few hours from Coruscant. 

The mission had taken a toll, even though their General and naval Captain had managed to keep all of the Vode alive, with only a few injuries among their passengers.

He stops and closes his eyes, remembering his General’s face.

Some wounds were never visible. 

He smiles as he hears the sounds of healing.


End file.
